This invention relates to dentistry and more particularly to a dental retention pin for use in pick-up models and/or impression pouring, more particularly two-step impression pouring.
The invention presents a retention pin that is simplified with respect to prior art devices presently in use. Furthermore, the retention pin of the invention is extremely simple to use, and one disclosed embodiment of the invention is suitable for use with removable dies.